Waffle In The Midnight
by Darjeeling Tae
Summary: Karena cinta bukan hanya tentang kebahagiaan namun juga kesedian dan penderitaan, karena cinta butuh proses pendewasaan sebelum bisa dikatakan sempurna. Karena Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah sama-sama keras kepala, mereka tak jatuh namun terluka. Vkook/KookV fanfiction.[One Shot]


**Tittle : Waffle In The Midnight**

 **Casts : Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung, others.**

 **Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung aren't mine and sorry for typos.**

.

.

.

.

 **Because love is not about happiness but also sadness and despair.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **hope you enjoy**

.

.

Retina sepekat arang itu terus terfokus pada guratan-guratan yang ia torehkan pada selembar kertas, menorehkan imajinasi pada rancangan pakaian yang sedang ia kerjakan. Jungkook tak terbiasa untuk tidur lebih awal, tengah malam dengan pasti adalah jadwal dirinya untuk tidur, merancang bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah, tentu saja tidak. Namun, pria yang beranjak dewasa itu mencintai dunianya.

"Kau tak tidur? ini sudah lewat pukul 12.00 malam" dengan halus, suara itu sampai di indera pendengaran Jungkook. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, masih dengan pensil yang mulai tumpul di tangan kanannya.

"Sebentar lagi. Kenapa kau juga belum tidur Tae?"

"Tak enak" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, ia tak menangkap apa hang dibicarakan oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tak enak jika tak tidur bersamamu, ayo tidur" Taehyung merengek manja di ambang pintu, matanya sedikit mengerjap karena kantuk yang medera, ia ingin segera tidur dan menjadikan Jungkook sebagai gulingnya, peneman tidurnya. Karena mereka jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini, mereka berdua adalah orang yang sibuk.

"baiklah, mari tidur" Jungkook tidak tega melihat Taehyung memeluk pinggiran pintu Jungkook tersenyum lembut, ia tahu pemuda itu kelelahan karena pekerjaannya.

Segera ia membersihkan meja kerjanya, menyusun rancangan pakaian setengah jadi dan memasukan kertas-kertas itu ke dalam tas kerja, ia ingin berkonsultasi dengan ahlinya besok.

Kaki jenjang itu bangkit menuju tempat Taehyung berada, pemuda di hadapannya menutup matanya, ia tidur sembari berdiri.

Dengan cekatan Jungkook mengalungkan kedua tangan itu di pundaknya, membawa Taehyung dengan bridal style menuju tempat tidur mereka berdua.

Jungkook membaringkan Taehyung dengan hati-hati, ia terus memandangi wajah bak malaikat dalam rengkuhaannya itu. Ia masih tak percaya jika pekerjaannya yang akan mengantarkan ia bertemu dengan Taehyung, di sebuah butik pakaian milik designer ternama sekaligus CEO dari brand Infires, Min Yoongi dan Kim Taehyung yang menjadi modelnya saat itu.

Jungkook adalah seorang asisten designer, hengkang dari 8seconds ia bekerja dengan Yoongi, seseorang yang mempunyai kepekaan yang tinggi terhadap seni, selain mendesain baju, ia adalah seorang pianis andal yang pernah tampil dalam opera teater di Seoul Arts Center. Suatu kehormatan bagi Jungkook untuk bisa bekerja di bawah bimbingan Yoongi.

Pada saat itu, di musim panas yang terik dengan peluh membanjiri tubuh atletisnya, Taehyung dengan baik hati mengelap dahi dan lehernya, ia tak meminta namun Taehyung yang memaksa padahal ia tengah mempersiapkan baju untuk pemotretan yang akan dilaksanakan Taehyung.

Sejujurnya Jungkook tak pernah menemui manusia dengan kepribadian seperti Taehyung, sangat murni dan ceria, pesona itu yang membuat Jungkook jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

"Mau sepiring waffle?" Taehyung mengangguk, Jungkook kembali memusatkan kegiatannya membuat adaonan waffle dan menuang adonan waffle itu ke dalam cetakan khusus. Jungkook bukanlah tipikal pemuda yang pandai dalam mengolah makanan pada awalnya. Sejak Taehyung tinggal satu apartemen dengan dirinya, ia mulai mempelajarinya. Karena ia tahu Taehyung itu orang yang pemilih soal makanan dan pecandu berat mie ramen, tentu saja Jungkook khawatir terhadap kesehatan sang kekasih walaupun ia jarang memasak akhir-akhir ini dan berakhir makan di rumah makan ataupun restoran

"Apa kau akan pergi sepagi ini? Bahkan Castella belum bangun" Jungkook mengangguk pelan, ia meletakan potongan waffle di depan Taehyung diikuti dengan menyiramkan madu di atasnya. Taehyung menghela napas berat kemudian mencium bibir Jungkook, dalam dan syarat akan kerinduan. Beberapa hari ini Jungkook sering pulang larut malam, pameran musim panas akan segera dimulai dan ia sangat sibuk.

Taehyung mencoba untuk masuk lebih dalam, mendapatkan opium yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Jungkook hanya diam tak membalas ataupun bereaksi, ia biarkan Taehyung menjelajah sesuka hatinya, mengabsen deretan gigi yang tersusun dengan rapi serta gigi kelinci favoritnya.

"Aku akan pulang lebih awal, kita pulang bersama-sama ya?" Setelah penyatuan panas itu usai, Jungkook mengambil tas kerjanya dan segera menuju rak sepatu, Taehyung mengekor di belakangnya masih sedikit kecewa karena Jungkook menarik diri dari kegiatan panas mereka, Jungkook tak kuat hanya itu.

"Janji kau akan pulang lebih awal bersamaku?" Taehyung sedikit merajuk.

"Aku janji sayang"

"Aku akan menyusul, ada pemotretan pagi ini dan Jimin akan membuat draft, dia menyuruhku ke sana. "

"baik, akan kutunggu kehadiranmu tuan putri"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum simpul, memerhatikan pintu yang menelan perlahan sosok Jungkook di hadapannya. Lagi dan lagi lenguhan itu kembali lolos, pemuda itu menyadari kehadiran Castella mengusap kekinya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau semakin jauh saja sih, kau juga merasa begitu kan Castella?" Castella mengeong pelan setelahnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook menerawang jauh melewati jendela di dalam ruanga kerjanya, ia jenuh tanpa inspirasi sedangkan Yoongi masih menemui klaien penting di lantai satu butik miliknya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, sosok pria dengan tinggi badan tak jauh dengan bosnya itu melangkah perlahan menuju kursi di hadapannya, Park Jimin.

"Apa ada masalah dengan Kim Taehyung?" Jimin berterus terang.

"Kurasa tidak" Jungkook sedang membuat gambar abstrak, ia sedang tak fokus dan pikirannya melayang jauh.

"Berat badannya menurun drastis, aku kira dia kurang diperhatikan" Sindiran Jimin berhasil membuat Jungkook bungkam, ia kini menatap tajam Jimin.

"Kurasa dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri Chim, dia bukan anak kecil"

"Tapi dia kekasihmu" Suara itu meninggi, Jimin sebenarnya tak ingin ikut campur atau mengintervensi hubungan mereka berdua yang terlihat merenggang belakangan ini. Namun Jimin peduli karena mereka berdua sahabatnya, ia ingat dengan pasti mereka berdualah yang membantu dirinya mendapatkan hati Yoongi yang terkenal dingin dan tertutup, mereka penyemangat dirinya dan penasehat terbaik bagi Jimin walaupun kadang hanya ide-ide konyol yang mereka berikan,tetapi itu sangat berharga bagi dirinya.

"Tolong jangan menambah bebanku Jimin"

"Jadi maksudmu membahas kesehatan Taehyung itu beban Jeon Jungkook?"

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur Jim"

Jimin mengurut pelan pelipisnya, hari masih pagi dan kepalanya sudah sangat berat.

"Begini Jungkook, aku sering makan bersama Taehyung, maksudku secara tak sengaja dan dia selalu memakan ramen, setiap hari. Aku sudah memperingatinya, bagaimana hal itu akan mempengaruhi badannya dan karirnya sebagai seorang model." Jungkook terdiam.

"Jadi kupikir dia mempunyai masalah, dan aku melihatmu yang berangkat sangat pagi dan pulang larut malam, itu masalahnya"

"Ini untuk koleksi musim panas Jim, aku sama sekali tak ada ide dan inspirasi. Sudah kucoba selama hampir 24 jam, tetapi tetap saja percuma" Jungkook tertunduk sedangkan Jimin tengah sibuk merogok saku celananya, mencari sesuatu.

"Ini, ada dua tiket masuk Everland. Karena besok weekend ajak Taehyung pergi, kalian berdua butuh quality time untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Percuma jika kau dan Taehyung memaksakan diri, maksudku kalian berdua ini sudah kaya man.." Jimin menirukan gaya khas Rap Monster rapper yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Butuh waktu bagi Jungkook untuk menerima uluran tangan Jimin, namun akhirnya ia menerimanya dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih Chim"

Jimin tersenyum, kedua matanya tertelan oleh pipi mochi yang begitu menggemaskan. Kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ah, ingin melihat pemotretan Taehyung? Dia di ruang foto lantai 3"

Jungkook lalu mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Taehyung sedang bersiap-siap, ditemani oleh para stylish Yoongi. Wajahnya nampak lesu dan pucat walaupun tertutup sempurna dengan make up. Hoseok menyadarinya.

"Taehyung-ah apa kau sudah makan? Wajahmu pucat sekali" Taehyung tak menjawab hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa perlu kubelikan makanan di tempat Seokjin hyung? Sepertinya Bogum masih belum datang, kau bisa makan dulu" Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban Taehyung, Hoseok menelopon seseorang.

Dia menelepon Seokjin, seorang pemilik rumah makan dan restoran serta teman dekatnya, tempatnya tak terlalu jauh hanya berjarak 300 meter, tentu tak akan memakan waktu.

"Sudah kupesankan makanan ok? Pokoknya harus makan, aku tak mau modelku tanpa semangat begini" Hoseok menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung, yang dibalas senyuman kotak manis dan ucapan terimakasih.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Taehyung hanya memegang kotak bento sehat dari Seokjin tanpa berniat memakannya, ia sangat tidak bersemangat entah mengapa.

"Taetae hyung? Kenapa tak dimakan?" Suara berat sekaligus imut itu membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung, ia menoleh dan mendapati Bogum tersenyum ke arahnya, dia yang akan menjadi partner model pemotretan kali ini.

"Haah, aku tak selera tapi perutku berbunyi sedari tadi" Bogum lalu duduk di samping Taehyung lalu memegang bento milik Taehyung dan meletakannya di pangkuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Bogumie?"

"Buka mulutmu hyung"

"A-apa maksud-"

Bogum memberikan satu suapan pada saat mulut Taehyung terbuka, membuat pria itu melotot Tajam pada pria yang lebih muda satu tahun dari dirinya.

"Hoseok hyung bilang padaku jika hyung jarang makan akhir-akhir ini. Jangan membuatku khawatir" Taehyung masih mendelik tajam, sedangkan bogum tersenyum lebar. Hingga suapan berikutnya Taehyung mulai terbiasa, dia nyaman serta perutnya berangsur membaik, terimakasih pada Hoseok hyung tercintanya dan Bogum teman baiknya.

"Aku tak sabar untuk pemotretan kita" Dengan mulut penuh nasi serta potongan tempura, Taehyung mencoba menimpali.

"Hwaku jhga" Senyum kotak itu tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook kesal dan hatinya gundah, Taehyung mengabaikan kehadirannya walaupun ia paham jika kekasihnya tengah menjalani pemotretan dengan Park Bogum, model yang lalu lalang menghiasi majalah ternama. Retina itu mengabaikan eksistensinya, dia sengaja Jungkook menggeram pelan ketika Bogum menempatkan tangannya pada Dada bidang Taehyung.

"Kau terlihat kesal" Hoseok menyenggol bahunya pelan. Jeongguk mendengus, ia bukan anak kecil yang tak bisa menaruh kepercayaan pada kekasihnya, ia paham Taehyung adalah seorang profesional karena jauh sebelum mereka bertemu Taehyung ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang model, ia paham dan itu menohok hatinya dalam-dalam.

Dan akhirnya Jungkook pergi, retina Taehyung mengekor diam seribu bahasa, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kecewa. Semakin jauh lagi batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 19.00 masih terlihat sore di Seoul. Yoongi memaksa Jungkook pulang cepat tanpa bantahan dan Jungkook hanya menurut pasrah. Pemuda itu duduk di bangku yang terletak tepat di samping pintu keluar, menunggu seseorang. Entah mengapa ia menjadi seorang pengecut sekarang, ia tak berani menjemput Taehyung atau bahkan menyapanya seharian penuh, egonya mengalahkan rasa bersalah yang menghantui pikirannya sedari tadi.

Sejujurnya Jungkook ingin meminta maaf dan memperbaiki semuanya dari awal, karena hubungan mereka sedikit demi sedikit mulai retak dan Jungkook tak ingin menambalnya, ia ingin membuatnya lagi menjadi awal yang behagia.

Suara husky khas yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan Jungkook, ia berdiri dan menoleh cepat ke arah pintu yang terbuka pelan, ada Taehyung dan Bogum tengah tertawa lepas di hadapannya.

Taehyung menoleh dengan canggung ke arah Jungkook lalu tersenyum ke arah Bogum, pemuda yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian membungkukkan badannya, berlalu tanpa kata meninggalkan mereka berdua penuh kesunyian.

"Aku menepati janjiku" Jungkook bersuara

"Ya"

"Ingin jalan yang lebih lama?"

"Tentu saja"

Jungkook mengangguk, ia berjalan di depan Taehyung, seseorang di belakangnya hanya menunduk dalam diam. Jungkook merasa Deja vu pada awal pertemuan mereka, dia dengan setia menunggu Taehyung keluar dari pintu yang sama, pulang dengan kehangatan dan canda tawa namun sekarang berbeda, kontras dengan kisah masa lalu mereka berjalan menuju halte tanpa sepatah kata, hanya sepi lah yang mengiringi. Taehyung ingin menangis rasanya, Jungkook mngabaikan dirinya seharian penuh dan tanpa niatan untuk berbicara dengannya, Taehyung takut.

"Kau terlihat dekat dengan Bogum"

"Eh?" Jungkook terdiam di sebuah persimpangan yang sepi begitu pula Taehyung di belakangnya.

Jungkook berbalik menatap Taehyung yang mengabaikan eksistensinya, ia menatap ke arah jalanan yang disinari lampu temaram. Ia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan, airmatanya hampir saja jatuh jika tidak ia tahan dengan susah payah.

"Kita hanya berteman Kook"

"Teman ya? tapi kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih di mataku hyung" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mulai bergetar hebat, tubuhnya serasa akan jatuh mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Ia sudah sering bertengkar dengan Jungkook, memperdebatkan hal kecil yang konyol dan berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan manis dan kembali bercanda setelahnya. Ini baru pertama kalinya, pertengkaran dan renggangnya hubungan mereka, karena kebodohan dan ego yang terlampau tinggi.

"Tidak, kau salah paham. Aku tidak—" Taehyung menutup kedua telinganya frustrasi, pikirannya kacau dan mentalnya dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja. Jungkook hanya menggeleng pelan, sungguh ia tak berniat berkata demikian, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa terkendali. Ia cemburu dan sangat cemburu. Taehyung menagis dalam diam, sesekali ia terisak dengan racauan tak jelas, rambutnya basah oleh keringat dan matanya sembab, bibir itu tak berhenti bergetar dan dadanya terasa sakit sekali.

Jika ia boleh jujur, Jungkook ingin segera menerjang tubuh rapuh itu dengan pelukan, ia ingin mengusap rambut sehalus sutera dan seindah caramel cokelat itu, membisikan kata-kata maaf dan cinta yang sering ia ucapkan dulu, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan paling erat yang pernah ia lakukan. Namun—

"Tae Hyung, ayo kita tak saling bertemu untuk beberapa saat" Taehyung tertunduk lemas, keduan telapak tangannya menutup wajahnya yang basah akan airmata. Lututnya tertekuk dan menghempas aspal dengan keras, pasti menimbulkan luka tetapi taehyung tak peduli. Sakit di hatinya mengahalkan sakit fisik di seluruh tubuh mungil itu. Dan Jungkook bersikap seakan ia tak peduli, membuat tangisannya semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ayo kita kencan"_

 _"K-kencan?"_

 _"Ya, kita pergi ke Everland berdua, kita berkencan"_

 _"Tapi laki-laki pergi berdua ke Everland, itu bukan kencan Kookie"_

 _"Aniya—kita berkencan Kim Taetae hyung"_

 _April di musim semi, aku berkencan dengan Taetae hyung untuk pertama kalinya. Kami melewati Cheonggyechon dan pergi ke Everland, dia bersikap seperti pemberani tapi sebenarnya dia penakut saat menaiki roller coaster, membuatku semakin menyukainya. Kuharap hubungan kami akan tetap hangat seperti saat pertama kali kami pergi bersama, karena Taetae hyung adalah orang yang berharga bagiku._

 _Diary Jungkook_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tengah berdiam diri di depan televisi yang tak menarik perhatiannya sama sekali. Ia mengingat-ingat masa lalu, begitu menusuk hatinya sangat tajam dan ia masih tak percaya akan tindakannya meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian, dengan tangis serta isakan hebat membuat hatinya sakit. Ia berakhir dengan pergi kerumah Yoongi, beruntunglah pemuda itu sudah pulang dari butik miliknya.

"Kenapa kau ini bodoh sekali Jungkook" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Jungkook tak percaya. Ia di sini karena Yoongi menyuruhnya untuk datang.

 _Tak ada jawaban._

"Di mana kau meninggalkan Taehyung brengsek!"

 _Tak ada jawaban._

Jimin bergerak maju, mencengkram kerah kemeja Jungkook. Menatapnya tak percaya, Jungkook hanya menatap kosong Jimin di hadapannya.

"Jawab aku brengsek, di mana kau meninggalkan Taehyung!?"

"persimpangan, Taman Dosan" Jimin membelakak, _Tidak_ dalam hati ia berteriak. pandangan itu menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam, dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk paham kemudian pergi berlalu.

"Kau gila Kook, terjadi pembunuhan tiga hari yang lalu di taman Dosan dan pelakunya masih belum ditemukan" seketika itu Jungkook terlonjak dari duduknya, napasnya menggebu tajam dan menatap Jimin tak percaya.

"Kita ke sana Jim"

"Yoongi hyung sudah menunggu bodoh"

Jungkook segera berlari menuju lift, kakinya menghentak dengan tak sabaran senada dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai tak karuan, dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya dan berharap Taehyung sudah pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Namun Ia mendapati kabar dari Taeguk—adik Taehyung jika kakaknya tidak pulang ke rumah, dan ia ingat dengan pasti jika ia membawa kunci apartemen milik mereka sedangkan sudah dua puluh lima panggilan ia lakukan, namun nihil –Taehyung mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia menangis dalam diam, kedua matanya sembab kemerahan. Ia tak mengeluarkan air mata namun hatinya menangis terluka. Kakinya entah mengapa sudah telanjang, ia ingat sesaat sebelum duduk di bangku taman tali sepatunya lepas tak sengaja terinjak dan terjatuh dengan kaki menggesek aspal yang kasar, lututnya terluka semakin parah dan sepatu itu ia buang entah kemana.

Taman Gosan sangat sepi dan temaram mennyelimuti, Apgujeong tengah bersedih dengan langit tanpa bintang senada dengan Taehyung. Bibir itu menggigil pelan, ia tak ingin pulang. Mungkin jika ia menunggu sedikit lagi Jungkook akan datang menjemputnya, ia masih berharap dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, mencoba untuk berdoa dengan perlahan.

Air mata itu kembali terjatuh. Memang benar, kehidupan tidak selalu berjalan sesuai apa yang kita inginkan. Taehyung berharap jika hubungannya akan baik-baik saja, ia yakin ia bisa namun nyatanya tidak semudah itu.

Sudah sangat banyak rasa sakit serta kebahagiaan yang mereka lalui bersama, bersama Jungkook dia merasa lebih hidup, bersama Jungkook ia bisa menangis sekeras yang ia mau karena Taehyung yakin Jungkooknya akan menjadi penenang paling ampuh untuk Taehyung, ia akan memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, mengusap rambutnya dengan halus lalu mengatakan _aku mencintaimu hyung, semua akan baik-baik saja karena aku di sini, kerena aku bersamamu dan karena hyung bersamaku, kita akan baik-baik saja selama kita bersama-sama dan selama kita saling mencintai maka tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan._

Karena mereka saling terikat—saat salah satu menghilang dia akan sirna terbawa angin di bawah langit kota Seoul yang megah. Karena cinta itu memabukan dan menyakitkan, karena cinta tak selamanya tentang kebahagiaan namun tentang rasa sakit dan penderitaan.

"Jungkook-ah, ku..mmohon, d.d..dtanglah.." Tubuhnya menggigil dengan napas sesenggukan, matanya mulai buram dan tubuhnya terasa berat.

"J—jung-k—ook—ah hhah..hahh..." napas itu tersenggal-senggal dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Tepat sebelum ia mulai menutup mata, tubuh rapuh itu merasakan pelukan dengan sangat erat, lebih erat dari pelukan yang biasa ia dapatkan. Air mata Taehyung kembali tumpah, membanjiri kemeja putih beraroma vanila yang sudah lama ia rindukan, Jungkook ada dan bukan sebuah ilusi fana dan dia di sana untuk orang yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, namun ia bertahan karena kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

Taehyung mencoba meraih Jungkook dengan sisa tenanganya yang sudah terkuras, menyalurkan perasaan jika ia kesepian, ia kesepian dan begitu menderita.

"Tae.. aku ada di sini, Taehyung-ah maafkan aku.. Tae.. maaf, maafkan aku Taehyung-ah..hhh.."

 _Tidak jangan minta maaf Jungkook, jangan.._

"Sayang, mari kita pulang"

 _Ya, mari kita pulang Kookie, Castella sudah menunggu kita.._

"Jawab aku Tae, sayang jawab aku"

 _Aku sudah menjawabmu Kookie manisku, mari kita pulang.._

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalam, jari-jari yang begitu lemah mencoba untuk meraih Jungkook, mengusap pipi semanis mochi yang tengah bersedih, mengusap airmata yang keluar dengan derasnya. Jungkook menangis, ini pertama kalinya dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum lemah. Tangannya berangsur-angsur turun, lemah ia mencoba menutup matanya.

Jungkook menggeleng hebat, tubuhnya bergetar melihat Taehyung dalam rengkuhannya rapuh.

"Tae jangan tutup matamu, kumohon"

 _Maaf, aku minta maaf Kookie. Ini terlalu berat_

"Taehyung-ah, aku mencintamu. Sangat mencintaimu, jangan tutup matamu. Aku di sini, semua akan baik-baik saja... kenapa kau seperti ini Kim Taehyung, kenapa aku sangat menyedihkan, hiks.."

 _Karena cinta bukan hanya tentang kebahagiaan namun juga rasa sakit dan penderitaan Jungkook-ah, aku juga mencintaimu, sangat..Kuharap kita bisa melihat pameran musim panas Yoongi hyung bersama, melihat daun maple yang terjatuhpada musim semi di Busan seperti tahun lalu, dan—_ _dan...kita..bisa—_ _Kembali seperti dulu, saat pertama kali kita berpegangan tangan di bawah pohon sakura dengan kecupan manis yang kau berikan untukku pertama kalinya._

.

.

.

 **END/TBC?**

\--

fiuh.. aku datang dengan ff gaje~

i made in in my exam period, karena UKK kali ini pakai CBT jadi memakan waktu dua minggu.. dan aku sangat stress dengan tugas akhir yang menggunung dan akhirnya lahirlah ff ini.. yeai..

maaf untuk feel yang kurang dapat karena aku bukan spesialis ff hurt or baper, but I'll try...

Saran dan kritik yang membangun akan sangat diapresiasi.

.

.

.

btw, BTS besok ke BBMAs.. aku deg-degan, jangan lupa vote ya di saat-saat terakhir.. ya Army.. bye..


End file.
